Vulcan kiss
by Neij
Summary: Défi lancé par TheBloodyCookie, un petit OS sur l'apprentissage, chaque jour, de Jim Kirk à propos de Spock. Venez lire ;3


Salut à tous et à toutes ! Voilà longtemps que je n'ai pas utilisé fanfiction pour y publier quelque chose (que ceux qui ne crient pas 'HOURRAH" rangent leurs tomates pourries svp) je suis contente de faire mon come-back sur Star Trek !

Ce petit OS sans prétention aucune a été concocté suite à un duel sans merci entre TheBloodyCookie et moi à la Yaoi Yuri Con 2013 ; le combat eut lieu dans l'espace "Speed Fic" et dura tout l'après-midi (oui, c'est long pour une histoire aussi courte, mais essayez donc de vous concentrer quand des folles jouent à un loup-garou version yaoi rating m derrière vous ! ça donne à peu près "Spock leva les yeux et-" "ET LE UKE EST RETROUVE LE LENDEMAIN, LE C*L DEFONCE !" ça dérange, et en plus ça choque xD ) Le sujet portait sur la relation bien plus qu'ambiguë qu'entretient depuis la création de la série le capitaine James Tiberius Kirk avec son second Spock (tout court), de Star Trek, avec comme contexte global la mission de 5 ans qui clôt le film "Into Darkness" sorti cette année.

Donnez-moi donc votre avis sur qui, d'elle ou moi, a gagné ce duel ;3

Le prompt : "Jeux de main, jeux de vilains". Si j'ai bien fait mon boulot, vous comprendrez vite. Le rating dépend de la perception qu'on peut avoir de cette histoire, aussi vais-je le placer à T x)

Enjoy~

* * *

"Spock."

Le second de l'USS Enterprise sursauta lorsqu'il sentit brusquement la main du capitaine sur son épaule.

"Je voulais vous voir pour-"

Jim Kirk fronça les sourcils. Spock semblait … gêné.

"Oui capitaine ?" prit cependant la peine de lui demander le Vulcain. Il avait repris son masque d'imperméabilité, mais Kirk le connaissait depuis suffisamment longtemps maintenant pour parvenir à discerner le malaise de son second. Il préféra cependant ne pas faire de remarques.

"C'est au sujet des débris du vaisseau que nous avons découverts sur Bäcon Hyl' . Vous disiez vouloir les examiner."

"Certainement capitaine, je vous rejoins immédiatement."

Kirk lui tapota l'épaule et s'éloigna. Mais il lui sembla entendre … est-ce que Spock ne venait pas de soupirer ?

"Bones, tu ne trouves pas Spock bizarre ces derniers temps ?"

Le médecin de bord dévisagea Kirk avant de retourner à sa préparation. "Tu veux dire plus bizarre que d'habitude ?"

Kirk ne nota pas le sarcasme, perdu dans ses pensées "Non, enfin, j'ai parfois l'impression que … que je le met mal à l'aise."

Bones se redressa "Tu sais Jim, les Vulcains ont une autre façon de penser, alors ils ont parfois des comportements ..." il hésita, semblant peser ses mots "… pas toujours compréhensibles pour nous autres, tu ferais mieux de laisser courir. Surtout dans le cas de Spock, le métissage ne lui réussit pas toujours." Grimaça-t-il.

Jim hocha la tête, pas très convaincu.

*** Quelques jours plus tard***

"Spock, à propos de …"

Cette fois-ci, le Vulcain décolla carrément de son siège. Jim le fixa quelques secondes, abasourdi, avant que Spock ne se tourne vers lui, sans le regarder dans les yeux "Je regrette capitaine, mais il semble que ma présence soit requise en ingénierie. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser." Sur ce il se leva et sortit aussitôt.

Jim écarquilla un peu plus les yeux sous le choc et lança un regard indigné à McCoy : "Nan mais t'as vu ÇA ?!

- Effectivement, reconnut Bones. Sûrement l'ascendance vulcaine qui joue, comme d'hab'. Encore un de leurs trucs de constipés.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- … Dammit Jim, ton premier officier est à demi Vulcain ! Tu devrais au moins connaître la base sur sa race !"

Jim fixa Bones avec incompréhension. Celui-ci se pinça l'arrête du nez en soupirant "Jim … tu devrais avoir remarqué que Spock a un balai dans le cul ! Les Vulcains, d'une façon générale, évitent les contacts à cause de la nature hypra-sensible de leur peau, particulièrement dans le cas des mains. Et toi tu es peut-être … un peu trop "tactile" à son goût. Et ne me fais plus jamais redire ce genre de choses à l'avenir !" conclut Bones en sortant d'un pas vif.

Kirk était sidéré. Il contempla ses mains d'un air éberlué en clignant des yeux.

"Uh, tout va bien кapтaiи ?" demanda une voix inquiète derrière lui.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Kirk "Oui Mr Chekov … tout va **très** bien."

"Spock."

Le commandant se retourna vers son capitaine, appuyé à l'entrée de la pièce où il se trouvait, seul. "Je vous dérange ?"

Le Vulcain arbora l'équivalent d'un demi-sourire, version Spock bien sûr. "Négatif capitaine, vous pouvez entrer."

Kirk lui rendit son sourire, mais en plus franc. Pour une raison inconnue, Spock eut un mauvais pressentiment.

Jim s'assit en face de lui, souriant toujours. Le Vulcain l'observa un instant, incapable de deviner ce qu'il comptait faire, puis sembla régler le problème en se penchant à nouveau sur son travail, sans s'occuper de lui mais les sens en éveil.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, sans que l'un d'eux ne parle. C'est finalement alors que Spock entamait la lecture d'un rapport de relevés sismiques qu'il vit la main de Kirk s'avancer vers la sienne. Il releva la tête, interrogateur, mais il se heurta au sourire tranquille et … moqueur ? qu'affichait le blond.

Étrangement, pour une raison inconnue mais parfaitement illogique, Spock ouvrit la bouche et LA REFERMA. Il baissa les yeux, et tenta de se replonger dans son travail et de garder un visage impassible, tout en se demandant pourquoi il avait, à l'instant, laissé le sentiment si humain que la gêne déterminer sa conduite.

Kirk lui, s'amusait comme un fou. Il avait dû se retenir de ne pas lancer une pique à Spock lorsque celui-ci était resté coi, la surprise et la confusion clairement inscrites sur son visage. Il aimait quand Spock perdait le contrôle, ou plutôt lui FAIRE perdre le contrôle. Bien sûr, les circonstances présentes étaient autrement moins dramatiques que lors de leur "conversation", derrière la vitre du réacteur … et il comptait en profiter.

Une minute. Deux minutes. A la trente-quatrième seconde de la troisième minute, la main de Kirk glissa un peu plus près de celle de Spock.

Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra ; son corps avait-il décidé d'échapper à son contrôle ? Pourquoi la proximité du capitaine le mettait-il dans un état de stress tel que-

La main de Kirk se posa sur la sienne.

La raison de Spock sembla alors se déconnecter, alors que la chaleur du blond se répandait sur sa peau. Il fut parcouru d'un frisson et paniqua : Kirk allait se rendre compte de quelque chose !

Kirk observait Spock avec attention, fasciné. Son regard l'hypnotisait : désemparé, troublé et … était-ce bien du désir, au fond de ses yeux ?

Doucement, ses doigts caressèrent le dos de la main du Vulcain. Jim guettait chaque réaction, tandis que Spock tentait de se contenir. La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, le vaisseau, l'équipage, tout semblait avoir disparu. Seul restait ce contact, très simple et pourtant soudain très intime, à la signification lourde de sens, créant une bulle autour d'eux, hors du temps et de l'espace.

Alors que Kirk faisait mine de retirer sa main, en frôlant à nouveau les phalanges de son second, un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres du Vulcain.

Les yeux de Kirk s'écarquillèrent, Spock frémit en tentant de se replier sur lui-même, et l'instant d'après la main du capitaine était de nouveau sur la sienne, mais aussi sur sa nuque, et ses lèvres … ses lèvres avaient capturé les siennes. Son corps sembla alors s'embraser, et son cœur jaillir de sa poitrine. Sans le réaliser, Spock noua ses doigts à ceux de Kirk et …

"Sans blagues Spock ? Tu as joui ?"

THE END

* * *

Et voilàààà *esquive les jets de fruits pourris* Il s'agissait d'une fic courte, donc voilà, comme toutes les nouvelles, il fallait une chute (et quelle chute ...) Oui, j'ai un peu honte, mais c'est rigolo non ?

Notes : "[...]lancer une pique à Spock" … franchement vous trouvez pas que ça sonne trop bien 83 ?! J'ai aussi retourné tout Word pour trouver l'alphabet russe de Chekov (quel chou !), parce que passer à côté de son accent ça se fait pas !

J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !


End file.
